1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for electrolyzing a brine solution to produce chlorine and ozone. The chlorine and ozone produced are then utilized to purify water or for any other purpose.
2. Prior Art
The production of chlorine and ozone in electrolytic cells is well-known. For example, such as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,055 of R. M. Gwynn and T. Themy issued May 6, 1969, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,275, issued on Nov. 18, 1969, also to R. M. Gwynn and T. Themy and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,355, issued Aug. 5, 1968 to T. Themy and R. M. Gwynn.
In the past, the rate of production of chlorine and ozone has been limited since the use of voltages between the anode and cathode of such electrolytic cells of above about 10 or 12 volts for more than very short periods of time results in a breakdown in the electrolytic reaction through pitting and generally catastrophic damage to the electrodes. While operating for short times at higher voltages, e.g., up to about 200 volts, is known with anodes which comprise a platinum group metal foil bonded to a titanium substrate (see, for example, aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,355), on continued operation at such voltages the titanium substrate is shortly severly attacked, pitted and decomposed. Accordingly, whenever such cells have been utilized for extended periods of time, the voltage has been kept down to 12 volts DC or less. When utilizing an AC power source, it has been necessary to run the current through a transformer to reduce it to 12 volts or less and then to rectify the reduced voltage current to provide the needed DC-like potential.
It is clear that it would be advantageous to operate for extended periods of time at higher voltages if such were possible, since this would lead to a much higher rate of production of chlorine and ozone from a cell, thus allowing quicker generation of high levels of disinfecting or sterilizing chemicals within any one cell.